Rising Hell
by PsychoPhoenix38
Summary: Alexis Lucas' best friend introduces her to the world that he loves to help her get away from her disapproving parents. But will what makes her happy, make her parents even more disappointed in her? Cena, DX, Hardyz, and others RIP Chris Benoit we miss u!
1. That Tingling Feeling

That Tingling Feeling

"Tomorrow you need to clean out your car and the kitchen. Vacuum the pool too."  
"I know," Alexis yelled back to her father.

"Of course you know," he said under his breath but loud enough for her to hear. "You know everything don't you." She sat at the dining room table sketching a logo for a new company that hired her to do art directed and she tried not to cry. "You know everything but you do nothing, lazy piece of shit." As he starting cussing from his room down the hall she started to cry. She couldn't hold it in any longer because not only was her father yelling at her again but her mom didn't help the matter any.

Alexis looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was 10 o'clock at night. She picked up her phone and called her best friend.

"Hey shortie. What happened?"  
"Umm," she said through her tears. "Can I spend the night at your house tonight?"  
"Yeah sure. Come on over. I'll let mom know so she doesn't freak out when you come bursting through the door."  
"Thanks John."  
Alex picked up her things and put them in her bag. She looked around the house wondering if she had forgotten anything and realized that she really didn't need anything considering that John's house was like her own. She grabbed her car keys out of her purse and got in the car, driving the 5 miles that it was to his house. She walked in the house, said hi to his mom who was in the kitchen and went upstairs to his room. He was under the covers with the light off.  
"Johnny, if you're sleeping why did you say I could come over?"  
"Because you need a place to sleep and you know how much I hate sleeping by myself."  
"What do you do without me when you're on the road?"  
"I get really lonely kiddo."  
"Well I'm sorry."  
"What happened this time," he asked as he lifted the covers for her. She put her things down on the ground and climbed into bed next to him.  
"My dad kept on yelling at me that I just know everything and that I never do anything about it and that I'm just a lazy bitch. And my mom was over-reacting about every little thing again and it's just stressing me out a lot."  
"Well, you shouldn't let it get to you. Come on, you should try to sleep. You should have no problem sleeping here."  
"I never do."  
"It's because you aren't abruptly woken up by the sound of your parents screaming."  
"I know."  
"And you have the weirdest situation in your family. You are the only people that I know that have divorced parents who still live together."  
"Yeah and you don't think that it's still hard on me. I can't believe that I had to move back home with them. I thought that I finally got out of it."  
"Well I'm looking to move out so maybe we can get an apartment."  
"I think that would be really cool. Are you being serious?"  
"Yeah, of course I'm being serious."  
"Do you want to look tomorrow before you leave tomorrow night?"  
"That works. Now shortie, it's time for bed."  
"Thanks Johnny."  
"You're welcome."  
She snuggled into his chest and they fell asleep almost immediately. When Alex woke up the next morning John was on his computer. She went over to him and sat on his lap.

"What are you doing?"  
"I'm looking for our new apartment. What do you think about this one?"  
He showed her a 2 bedroom apartment about 20 minutes away from their parents' houses. She loved it so they called the number and made an appointment for the next week when John got back home.  
"So how's the new job going," John asked as they got up to go downstairs to eat breakfast.  
"Umm, it's going alright. It's really great that all I need is my laptop and a scanner near by to work. Working from home, sketching and designing websites, how hard can that be?"  
"So you can basically work from anywhere?"  
"As long as there is a wireless connection somewhere nearby."

"Well I just got off the phone and I was wondering if you want to go with me this week."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I've been wanting you to come with me for a while now but I'm finally ready for you to become a part of my world."  
"Your world heh? I think that I could deal with that. And if I don't like it, then I don't have to go ever again."  
"Yeah you don't ever have to go again but you may not ever want to be away from it."

"Whatever you say John."  
"Well the flight leaves at 5 so you need to be back here at 2 so we can go to Logan airport."  
"Alright, so what kind of stuff do I pack?"  
"After breakfast we'll go back to your house to pack up your things."  
"And I have to clean up a few things so that my parents don't flip out on me again."  
"I don't get it. You work for like 4 different companies and they are saying that you don't do anything."  
"Well all they see is me on the computer all day and they think that I'm just fucking around and not really doing anything that's worth while."  
"Your parents are just fucking retarded and they don't know that you finally found a job that you like doing and you're getting paid money to do it at the same time. I mean that should be the dream of every parent in America."  
"It should be but unless their kids are doing what they want then they really don't seem to give a shit about what I'm doing."  
"Come on Alex, your parents can't be that bad."  
"Johnny, why do you think I sleep here so often? It could be do to the fact that I hate my parents and they hate me."

"I'm sure they don't hate you but when you moved back in maybe they got upset. My parents did because they thought they had gotten rid of me when I went off to college and then all of a sudden I was back and they had to adjust back to it. After a while, we were back to the way that we had always been."  
"But this is the way my parents and I have always been. It's the way that we work. They yell at each other and then both of them yell at me in different ways. My dad tells me that I'm lazy and my mom is stressed out and takes it out on me."  
"I think that it's a way for them to feel better about themselves but Al, it's not going to help to sit here and complain about them. They are always going to be your parents and they're going to be like that no matter what. Maybe by you moving out they will learn their lesson."  
"They might or they could be assholes the rest of their lives."  
"Come on let's pick this up and get going."  
John and Alexis finished their breakfast and picked up after themselves before they got into Alex's car and went back to her house. She cleaned out her car while John vacuumed the pool and then they doubled teamed the kitchen together. Afterwards, they went upstairs to her room and she got out her old softball duffle bag.

"Do you miss it," John asked as she put the bag down on the bed.

"Yeah, I miss it a lot. It just sucks that there isn't anywhere to go after college."  
"Maybe we could play a game sometime with our friends. It would be a lot of fun."

"Yeah it would. So what do I pack?"  
"Umm, bras, underwear."  
"Yeah because I would make one hell of an impression like that," she said with a laugh.

"You need other things too like pants, sweatpants, tshirts, tank tops and 2 nice outfits just in case. You never know what I am going to be doing."  
"Do you even know what you're doing?"  
"Not really, I just go with the flow and do what they tell me to do when they tell me to do it. I've never been one for schedules, you know that."  
"Yeah like your high school schedule, you just kind of blew that off entirely."  
"Kind of but then I went to college so you can't say anything to me missy."  
"Well sorry. I went to college too but whatever."  
Alexis packed up her things and her and John looked around her room before she left for good. She threw her bags in her car and they drove back to his house to pack his things. They ate an early dinner with his mom and dad before they drove to the airport. John put on a black hoodie and blue jeans with sunglasses while Alexis wore her dark brown hair down and wavy with a black tank top and black tight pants. They got on the airplane as Alex started to panic a little bit. She had never been on an airplane before and she never wanted to be again. John held her hand as she relaxed a little bit and buckled up her seatbelt. Before she knew it they were on their way to Florida. They watched a movie on the plane and when they landed Alex was happy that they had reached the ground.

"So what do you normally do now?"  
"Go to the hotel, get room service, watch a movie and fall asleep. It's the basic routine. Then tomorrow morning we all go out to breakfast before we head to the arena."  
"We all as in who?"  
"Just my group of friends. Nothing really big but it's good to make a point to do it every week."  
"Well then I'll just sleep in tomorrow."  
"Nonsense, you need to meet everybody. Come on and we'll get the bags."  
They got their bags, got their rent a car and checked into the hotel. They ordered up two steak dinners and ate them while they watched a movie. When the movie was over, they lied down in the bed.

"Are you okay shortie?"  
"Yeah I'll be fine Johnny. I'm afraid of meeting your friends though and seeing what you do."  
"It's not as scary as you may think. Everybody is really nice but you may feel a little out of place."  
"Why? Am I too fat to hang out with you guys?"  
"One you're not fat, you're gorgeous and the reason you might not fit in is because you're just so much shorter then the rest of us."  
Alexis punched John and turned over. "I'm not talking to you anymore. You get my ass."  
"Yeah sure I do," John said under his breath.  
"What?"  
"I thought you weren't talking to me."  
Alex pouted as she turned out the lights. John put his arm over her stomach and one underneath her head. She held his hands in hers and smiled. He dug his head into her back as they both smiled. "Good night shortie."  
"Good night Johnny."  
Alex smiled to herself as she started to get the tingling feeling in her stomach. She tried to ignore it but she couldn't. It just wouldn't go away as she tried to fall asleep, which took her about an hour to actually fall asleep. John barely slept also as he had the same feeling in his stomach.


	2. Confusion

Confusion

"Are you awake yet," John yelled from the shower.

"Yeah, I'm awake but I would be more awake once I get to take a shower. Would you please hurry up?"  
"Come in here and get me out then."  
Alexis thought about how awesome it would be but then decided against it. A few minutes later John came out of the bathroom in just his towel.

"There better hot water left."  
"There should be. Are you excited to meet everybody?"

"I'm excited but I'm nervous Johnny. You know how much I hate meeting new people."

"You'll be fine shortie, don't worry," he said as he wrapped her up in his big strong arms. "Everybody is really nice, I promise."  
"Yeah yeah," she said escaping from his hug. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be out in a few minutes."  
"Alright whatever you say."  
Alexis went into the bathroom and took her shower only thinking about the way that it felt when John hugged her without his clothes on. While she was blow drying her hair after her shower, there was a knock on the door. "Alex, I gotta pee."  
"Then come and pee. I have to get this done with." John opened the door in a pair of khaki shorts and a white t-shirt. "You look nice."

"This is what I wear everyday."  
"Well sorry I was trying to compliment you but I won't do that again."  
"Just shut up," he said as he closed the door.

"What's the point of closing that?"  
"I don't know, habit. I usually don't pee in front of people."  
"Yes you do."  
"Okay so I do but I don't normally pee in front of women."  
"Well I'm not looking so just go already."  
Alexis laughed at her best friend while she finished blow-drying her hair and putting on her make-up.

"Why do you wear all that gunk on your face?"  
"How do you think I look pretty all the time?"  
"Hun, I've seen you when you first wake up in the morning and on your worst day you are still gorgeous so you shouldn't worry about it." Alex started to blush as she finished putting on her eyeliner. "And you look very nice today too."  
"Thank you." She paused. "That's how you answer a compliment."

"Come on, let's go."  
John led her out of the bathroom and to the car. They drove about 3 miles to the restaurant.  
"You're gonna be fine shortie, just relax and be yourself."

John held her hand and led her to the back of the restaurant. They all said hi to John as they sat down.

"Who's this," a gorgeous blonde asked.

"Everybody this is Alexis. Alex this is Torrie, Jeff, Matt, Ashley and Shawn."  
"It's nice to meet all of you."  
"So what do you do," Matt asked.

"I'm an artist working as a graphic designer at the moment. I basically have my lap top attached to my hip."  
"Where is it now?"  
"In the car. So all of you work with John?"  
"Yes," they all responded.

Torrie and Ashley really warmed up to Alex, which she wasn't expecting. She never really got along with girls but these two, especially Ashley, seemed different to Alex.

"So what made you decide to come with John this time," Jeff asked. "He talks about you all the time and he said he's been trying to get you to come for a while."  
"Umm, I got into a huge fight with my parents and I needed to get away from them."  
"And us getting an apartment will help too," John added.

"You guys are moving in together," Ashley asked. "You two aren't dating are you?"  
"No," John stated quickly and loudly. "We're just friends."  
Alex felt her heart drop as John shot down the statement immediately. She looked across the table and saw Jeff's green eyes staring right back at her. He smiled a little bit, knowing why she had the look of death on her face.  
Before the food came Ashley asked Alexis to go to the bathroom with her.  
"Are you alright Alex? After I asked if you two were dating you got really quiet."  
"I know because I thought that for once he would know how I feel about him and I thought that we were getting to that point but he just shot it down so quickly."  
"I understand how you feel. That has happened to me so many times and it just really sucks."

"I just, I don't know. We are moving in together and we do things that a lot of couples don't do. He peed in front of me this morning."  
"Really? I couldn't pee in front of Matt if my life depended on it."  
"You're dating Matt?"  
"Yeah, we have been for like 5 months now. How long have you and John known each other?"  
"Since before we were born. We kind of didn't have a choice and our moms have always seen us together but not until about 2 years ago did I really think seriously about it."  
"We should hang out tonight. We have to be at the arena at 1 but we'll be done by 5. We can have a girls night."  
"Sure I would love that. Thanks Ashley."  
"You're welcome. We can talk about guys and such."  
"Alright."  
"We should get back before we get yelled at."  
Ashley and Alexis went back to the table as Alex took her seat next to John. He put his arm around her.

"You okay shortie," he whispered in her ear. She shook her head yes as she tried not to cry. "Are you sure."  
"Yeah."  
Their food came out and afterwards John and Alex left everyone and went back to the hotel room. John took off his shoes and shirt and lied down on the bed while Alex sat at the desk with her lap top.  
"So how did you like everybody?"  
"They were all really nice. Shawn was a little quiet, Jeff was nice and chill, Matt really wanted to get to know me, Torrie was alright and Ashley, I think, could become my best friend."  
"I thought I was your best friend?"  
"You are but my best girl-friend."  
"Well I'm glad that you get along with them."  
"Yeah."  
"Are you coming to the arena with me later?"  
"Yeah, if I get this done."  
"Well go ahead."  
"Be quiet John. I need to concentrate." She put a cd in her computer, put on headphones and drowned out the world as she got into her work. 3 hours later she took off her headphones and turned off her computer. John was lying on the bed watching tv. "How long do we have?"  
"About 20 minutes until we have to leave."  
"I'm going to go out to the balcony."

John tried to say something but couldn't as Alex went out to the balcony, closing the door behind her. She sat down against the wall and started to cry a little bit but stopped almost immediately because she realized that crying about it wasn't going to change anything.

"Shortie," John said softly as he stepped out. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"Seriously, I'm not buying it. What's up?"  
"I'm just…sad is all. I'm still really upset about my parents."  
"Don't worry about it," he said as he slid down the wall and put his arm around her. "You're supposed to be on vacation. Forget about everything that they say because you know that it's not true."  
"It just sucks because I want them to love me."  
"I'm sure that they love you."  
"I know that they love me but I want them to be proud of me for once in my life. But I'm not a doctor and I'm not a lawyer so they don't see me as being successful."  
"You may not be the picture of success but they need to realize that you are doing something that you love and if they can't understand that then they aren't worth trying to impress. My parents didn't approve of any of my decisions but with time they realized that I was successful and that they didn't need to disapprove of me anymore."

"Well John, your situation is a little bit different then mine. I just need to stop reading into these things so much. It can't be good for me."  
"Okay we should get going."  
"Can we sit here a few more minutes?"  
"Just a few."  
She leaned over to him and put her head on his bare shoulder and wrapped her arm around him as he put his other arm around her. She was really uncomfortable but didn't want to say anything because she liked the feeling that she had in his arms.

"Come on shortie, we gotta get going."  
"But I don't want to."  
"Neither do I but I gotta go otherwise I'll get suspended and it wouldn't be a pretty sight to see me like that."  
"It's not pretty to see you at all."  
"You're gonna get it," he said as he tried to put her in a headlock as she tried to escape for her life. She screamed and kicked but he wouldn't let her go. She finally tapped on his shoulder and he let her go. She breathed heavily and he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"  
"Claiming my prize for winning."

"Excuse me," she yelled as he threw he on the bed. She hit the bed pretty hard and then he climbed on top of her pinning her arms down. He stared down into her eyes. "John what are you doing?"  
"Just teasing you," he said as he got up. She breathed in heavily and watched him put his shirt back on and his shoes. He then picked up his bag and outreached his hand to her. She crossed her arms and followed him out of the room and to the car. Alex was quiet most of the way to the arena not knowing what to say or why she was feeling the way that she was. When they got there, John threw his bag over his shoulder and told Alex to walk next to him casually without being freaked out.

"Why would I be freaked out?" Up ahead of them were a bunch of photographers who started to take pictures of them. "John I don't like this."  
He put his arm around her and she buried her face into his chest. He tried to shield Alex from the flashes as a technician opened the door for them as they hurried inside.

"What the hell was that?"  
"I'm being followed for a sequence online for this week. It's kind of like a video diary type thing but with photos."  
"Oh you could have given me a little bit of warning."  
"Sorry, I completely forgot. You know me."  
"Yeah I do know you and you scare me when you forget all of this. You should get an assistant to tell you everything that you need to do."  
"Why don't you be my assistant then?"  
"Umm, I don't know, why don't I be?"  
"Alright, this is my locker room." They walked in and he put his bag down on the bench. "I hate to leave you shortie but I gotta go and talk to my boss really quick."  
"No big deal. I have a few things to do on the computer anyways."  
"Alright. Why don't you call Ashley and see if she's here yet?"  
"I will later, don't worry Johnny, I can be left alone for a little bit. It's not that big of a deal."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, if you need to talk to your boss, you need to talk to him. Now go."  
"Okay."  
John left the locker room and Alexis looked around for a little bit and sat down in a chair as she took out her lap top and wrote in her journal.


	3. New Chances

New Chances

"John are you being serious," Vince asked. "Why would you want to have an assistant?"  
"Because you know how bad I am with remembering everything and I just want somebody here that can tell me what to do and when. I need someone to manage all of those things."  
"Do you really want an assistant, a manager or just the girl that you want to be your whatever?"  
"Kind of all three. I know how good she is with schudueles and how dedicated she is. She's been my best friend for so long and I just miss her all the time when I'm here. Come on Vince."  
"I don't know John. Do you want this to be a behind the scenes thing or does she want to be on screen with you."  
"I don't know, I only joked about it with her but she said that it would be cool."  
"Well why don't you go and talk to her and see what she is willing to do then come back to me with what she says. If she says that she is willing to be on screen then I need to meet her in order to figure out how much she will do, what she looks like and so on."  
"Alright thank you so much Vince, I really appreciate what you're doing for me."  
"Well God knows I've tortured you enough over the past few years."  
"Alright, I'll go and talk to her and get back to you when she's decided what to do."

John smiled at Vince and thanked him again before he went back to his locker room. Alexis was on her computer and John snuck up on her and scared her.

"Jes, John, you gotta stop doing that. You know how jumpy I am."

"Sorry shortie, I couldn't help myself. What are you working on?"  
"Nothing much, I just felt like writing a little bit. How did seeing your boss go?"  
"Okay I need to talk to you."  
"Oh God," she said as she closed her laptop. He picked her up, sat in the chair and sat her on top of him. "What do you need to talk to me about?"  
"You know when we got here and we were talking about me needing an assistant?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well I talked to my boss and he said that if I wanted an assistant you could be it. So I was wondering if you wanted to be my assistant?"  
"I would love to be your assistant Johnny."  
"Okay and he wanted to know if you wanted to be a part of the family here. You'll be on contract as my assistant/manager and I don't know the full details of it but if you want to be on camera and part of the show, it's a very big possibility."  
"Umm, I guess that would be cool with me."  
"Really," he said with a huge smile.

"Really really." He kissed her on the cheek and stood up holding her like a baby.  
"So do you want to go and talk to him now?"  
"If you come with me."  
"Alright, come on."  
He put Alexis down and she jumped on his back as he walked to Vince's office. She jumped off his back and looked at him.

"How do I look?"  
"You look cute shortie."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm positive."  
She smiled as he knocked on the door. "Come in." John walked in and Alexis walked in quietly behind him. "So who's this?"  
"This is Alexis, Alexis this is my boss, Vince."  
"It's nice to meet you," Alexis said extending her hand to him.

He shook her hand and said "It's nice to meet you too. Why don't you two have a seat?"  
John and Alex sat down next to each other and Vince started talking to them. "So John has talked to you about being his assistant on screen and off, correct?"  
"Yes and I would love to be his assistant on and off screen if it can be worked out."  
"I'm sure that we can work it out for somebody as beautiful as you."  
"Thank you."

"Alright, we will start the storyline on Monday night. Umm, we'll get you guys the scripts as soon as possible but probably not until Sunday night or early Monday morning."  
"Okay," John said. "Thank you so much Vince."  
"You're welcome John. And Alexis, we'll get a contract written up for you to sign before Monday also."

"Thanks Vince, I really appreciate this."  
"Well you're welcome and anything that makes our champion happy is good for everybody."

"I guess having an angry champion couldn't be a good thing."  
"No not at all. I'll talk to you guys later about all that's going on and so on. Alexis you're going to stay with John in his locker room if that's alright."  
"I would prefer that."  
"Okay. And one more thing before you go, would either of you mind if we tried to get you two together as a couple on screen?"  
"No," they both responded reluctantly.

"Okay good."  
John and Alexis thanked Vince and left his office. On the way back they saw Ashley and John patted Alex on the back as he headed back to the locker room.

"Hey Alex."  
"Hi Ashley."  
"So what do you think of this place," Ashley asked as they turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Umm, I really like it actually and I think that I'm going to say."  
"What do you mean stay?"  
"I'm going to be John's assistant and I'm going to be out there with you guys. Not wrestling or anything but being there as his manager."  
"Are you okay with that?"  
"Yeah I really am. I get to get away from my parents and I get to see John all the time."  
"How are you two doing after this morning?"  
"Umm, we're doing alright. I was crying about it but I told him it was because of my parents and when I said that I would be his assistant he kissed me on the cheek."  
"Wow, that's weird."  
"I guess so but I feel like I should just give up on trying to date him and just be there for him as my best friend ya know?"  
"I wouldn't give up but that's me and I don't know all the stuff that you guys have been through so I really can't led a helping hand."  
"No it helps just to be able to talk about this with somebody. Johnny is the only friend that I have and I really can't talk about the feelings that I have for John with John."  
"Yeah I understand that. I don't have many girl friends and one of my best friends is Jeff and I can't talk to Jeff about Matt because I know that Jeff will tell Matt everything that I tell him."  
"Well it's probably a good thing that we have each other."  
"Yeah it really is. I'm glad that you're staying because I really didn't want you to leave."  
"I didn't want to leave either, I think that's why I agreed to all of this."  
"Probably, either that or you want to be able to be with John all of the time."  
"No I like having my alone time without him but it's always nice to have someone to snuggle with and to sleep next to."  
"I know what you mean. I hate sleeping alone."  
"Me too."  
"So what do you want to do tonight?"  
"Umm, how about shopping and dinner."  
"That works for me. I love shopping."  
"Me too and I think that I'm going to be needing more clothes now that I'm coming out here. All of my clothes are too big for me now."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah I used to weigh about 40 pounds more then I am now."  
"Jes, and you look great now."  
"Thanks. You're in great shape too."  
"I try to keep up my appearances which isn't always easy."  
"Yeah I know what you mean."  
"And tomorrow we're going to get our hair done. We don't need to be here until 5 so we can go during the day so you look good for your debut on Monday."  
"Why are you being so nice to me?"  
"I don't know but I don't like the girls around here and I like you so I like that I have someone to do all of this stuff with."  
"Me too."  
"Well I've got to get ready for my match so I'll talk to you later."  
"Alright. Here's my number so you can call me when you're ready to go out."  
"Alright."  
Alexis gave her number to Ashley before they went their separate ways. She was walking back to John's locker room and ran into Jeff.

"Hi Alexis."  
"What's up Jeff?"  
"Nothing much, I was just going for a walk. Would you like to come with me?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"Come on then."  
Jeff and Alexis walked down the hallway and went outside. It was a breath of fresh, hot air as they walked out of the air conditioned arena and into the hot Florida sun.  
"So you said you were a graphic designer?"  
"Yeah, I work for a few companies. None of them are really big but I manage the websites and put out new layouts and stuff like that when they need me to and I make okay money."  
"Well I think that's really cool that you made a career out of art. I always wished that I could have done that."  
"You're an artist?"  
"Yeah I really like painting and drawing, writing, basically any of that kind of stuff."  
"I wouldn't have expected that."  
"Why is that?"  
"I honestly don't know. You're so original and everything and it's just not the first thing that I thought of when I first met you."  
"What did you think when you first met me?"  
"I thought that you were very creative with the way that you look and I thought that you would be a great person to get to know because you were just so calm and relaxed while everybody else was in full energetic mode."  
"Well I'm not the most energetic person in the morning."  
"Oh so you're not a morning person?"  
"No, why, are you?"  
"I know that I don't sleep well but when I decide that it's time to get up I like spring up in bed and decide that I need to get ready to go and do what I need to do."  
"Well maybe I should just not sleep as much and I'll be a morning person."  
"No I don't suggest that you do that because I really hate that it takes me hours to fall asleep. It's not the most comfortable position to be in, I promise you that."  
"I guess not but I would like to be able to just get up and go you know?"  
"Yeah I have a really big problem with getting John up and ready to go. I can't tell you how many times I've broken the damn speed limit trying to get him to the airport in time for the plane to leave. It is ridiculous."  
"Yeah, Matt usually has to pry my ass out of bed all of the time."

"Well then we should never put you and John together because both of your asses would get fired."  
"It would make sense for us not to room together because you're dating him."  
"No I'm not."  
"You guys aren't dating?"  
"No, we're not. We're just best friends."  
"Oh I thought that you two were together, sorry."  
"A lot of people do, don't worry about it. Sometimes I even feel like we're dating."  
"Is that weird for you?"  
"A little bit and because of that I don't get a lot of dates, with just knowing that John is my best friend because he's a little intimidating."  
"Just a little bit, I mean did you see his movie."  
"Of course I saw it, I was in it."  
"Were you really?"  
"Yeah I was but I was just an extra, not that big of a deal but I got to stay with John while he was filming and when he came here, I went home."  
"Wow, you are really with him almost all the time."  
"Now it's going to be all the time because not only are we moving in with each other but now I'm working with him too."  
"So you're going to be staying here?"  
"Yeah I am."  
"Good because I really look forward to getting to know you better."  
"I want to get to know you too. I want to see all of your art and stuff."  
"No problem, I would love to have your input on all of it."  
"And I want to give it to you."  
Jeff and Alexis talked for a little while longer before they headed back to the arena to see everybody.


	4. Rise and Shine

Rise and Shine

"So how many more places do we have to go?"  
"Just a few unless you don't want to."  
"No, I was just wondering because I'm getting hungry."  
"Well I won't be long, I promise."  
Alexis and Ashley walked around the mall a little bit more and Alex went to town shopping. She bought new pants, shirts, a belt, shoes and undergarments. Then her and Ashley went to dinner together at a restaurant across the street.

"So how was your day after you talked to me?"  
"Umm, it was okay. I ran into Jeff and we went for a walk and talked a little bit. It was really nice getting to know him."  
"How does Johnny feel about that?"  
"I honestly don't care because he doesn't have control over me and it's not like Jeff and I are dating or anything so he has nothing to worry about. I'm sick of waiting, like I told you earlier."  
"I understand why you don't want to wait anymore but maybe somebody like Johnny is worth waiting for."  
"Yeah I guess so but if other opportunities turn up then I'm going to take them."  
"It's up to you."  
"So how are you and Matt doing?"  
"We're doing good actually. We have our time together and we have our time apart so it's not like we have a problem with spending too much time together. Why, are you sick of Johnny?"  
"I honestly don't know because I never really think about it unless I'm away from him but it's good to have those times alone but I still like to sleep next to him every night. I think that I just hate to sleep alone and he's the one that's always there when I need him."  
"I guess that's a good reason. So are you excited about Monday?"  
"I'm actually kind of afraid because I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing out there. I watch John but it's weird to think that I'm going tow be doing what he is doing."  
"Yeah but it's really not that scary I promise. The first time out there is kinda of scary but you get used to it eventually."  
"I really hope so because I don't want to go out there every week scared to death that I might trip and fall."  
"Don't be afraid that you are going to trip and fall because then you'll look like an idiot walking out there. If you need help and if you think it will help, see if you can hold onto Johnny when you're walking out. It helps with the nerves a little bit."  
"I guess so."  
"Are you wearing heels or sneakers?"  
"I'm not sure yet. I like to wear heels but I don't know if it's the best idea. I have to talk to Vince and see what he wants me act and dress like because I don't know if I should be a pretty pin up girl or a more down to earth kind of person."

"I'm not sure what he wants because he's one of the hardest people to read when it comes to that."  
"I don't really know him all that well so I really can't say."  
"Yeah, it takes a long time to understand him."  
Ashley and Alexis ate the rest of their dinner and then went back to the hotel.

"Okay so tomorrow morning I'll give you a call about getting our hair done."  
"Alright, here's my number."

Alexis gave her number to Ashley and then used her key to get into her and John's room. He was sitting at her laptop on the internet.

"Oh hi Alex," he said as he closed it. "What's up?"  
"Nothing much. What are you doing on my computer?"  
"I was just checking my email."  
"Oh."  
"So what did you get," he said as he got up and gave her a hug.

"Umm a few things."  
"That looks like a little but more then a few things."  
"Well some of them you can't see."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because it's my underwear and shit."  
"Hun, I've done your laundry I know what it looks like. Come on show me everything you got."  
"Okay if you really want me to."  
She went through her bags and showed John everything, including a pair of camoflauge boy shorts.

"Those are awesome and they're tight. You hate tight clothes."  
"No I like tight clothes but all my clothes are too big."  
"Well now you can never say they are too big. These are little, itty, bitty."  
"I was thinking that I could wear these on Monday to go out to the ring with you."  
"Maybe you could, it's up to you."

John sifted through a bag and pulled out a bra.  
"Now who is this for," he asked putting it up to his chest.

"It's for me," she replied ripping it out of his hands. "I'm not trying to impress anybody with my underwear."  
"Well it certainly looks like you are."  
"I didn't know I had to run my underwear past you."

"You don't have to but I think that they are cute."  
"Thanks Johnny boy and they better be because that bra cost 55 dollars."  
"Holy shit."  
"Yeah is right but whatever, it's cute and it looks good on me."  
"I'm sure that it does."  
"Okay mister I got to go and get ready for bed."

She grabbed a pair of underwear, a tank top and a pair of shorts along with her new bra and went into the bathroom to get changed. When she came out John was folding her clothes and putting them away.

"You're so handy," she said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Why thank you. Am I handy enough to see you in that new bra you got?"  
"I don't know, maybe when we go to bed."  
"Okay."  
She let go of him and helped him put everything away. "Oh wait, don't go in that bag," she said as she ripped it away from him.

"Why?"  
"Because there is something in there for you."  
"Really, can I see it?"  
"I wasn't going to give it to you until later but here," she said as she took a box out of the bag and handed it to him. "I know that you always wear those dog tags and the chain always breaks so I bought you a really nice chain to wear with them."  
"Thanks Alexis, this is perfect." He gave her a hug. "Why did you get me a present?"  
"I don't know but I saw it and thought that it was perfect for you."  
"Well it's probably a good thing that I got you something to but I was actually looking for it and didn't just happen to stubble across it."  
"Where is it, I want to know what it is?"  
"It's nothing big but it's a congratulations thing for making it in."  
He went into the drawer in the side table and pulled out a box and handed it to Alex. She opened it and smiled.

"Thanks Johnny it's so beautiful. It must have cost a fortune."  
"Just a small one."  
"Come on put it on me."

Alexis handed her necklace to John and he put it on her as the heart dropped to the perfect spot on her chest and the diamonds around it sparkled as she looked at it in the mirror. "Thank you Johnny," she said as she gave him a hug and almost started to cry. "It's beautiful."  
"You welcome." He gave her a kiss on the head before they sat down on the bed. "What do you want to do?"  
"Well I already ate dinner so can we get some dessert?"  
"Do you want to go out and get it or do want to order it?"  
"Can we order it and a movie?"  
"Sure, no problem."  
John picked up the phone and called room service getting dessert for the both of them and then they ordered a movie. "So do I actually get to see you the entire day tomorrow?"  
"No."  
"No? What are you doing?"  
"Ashley and I are going to get our hair done because I need to look beautiful for Monday if I'm going to be with you."  
"Trust me, you are more beautiful then I will ever be."  
"Why thank you Johnny but I still need to look good."  
"Okay whatever."  
"Sorry, you can come if you want to."  
"It's up to you. If you and Ashley want me there then fine."  
"Well you can get your hair cut and maybe Matt would want to get his cut so we can just make a date out of it."  
"A date?"  
"Like a let's hang out date John, I don't always mean things so literally."  
"Well I guess that we could do that."  
"Good I'll call Ashley later."  
"Alright."  
There was a knock on the door and John got up to answer it. He brought in the dessert and they sat on the bed eating. "What did you do today while I was gone?"  
"I went out with Matt and Jeff for a while just to hang out and have a few beers, nothing too exciting."  
"Oh, did you at least have fun with them?"  
"Yeah, I always have fun with those two because they will start agrueing over the dumbest things and it's just so funny, I can't even stand it."  
"Well that's good."  
After the movie was over Alexis took her shirt off, as did John, before they lied down in bed together.

"Very nice," John said in his Borat accent. "Very nice."  
She snuggled up to his chest and he put his arm around her before they fell asleep. She was woken up the next morning by a knock on the door. Alexis wiggled out of John's arms and answered the door.

"Hey Alex, you ready to go?"  
"Does it look like I'm ready," she said as she looked down at herself. "Come on in, I'll be ready in a few minutes."  
They walked in the room and closed the door. "Is it alright if Johnny comes with us? He wants to spend the day with me."  
"Umm, yeah, sure. Can I bring Matt then because he was asking about it?"  
"No problem. You go and get him and I'll wake up John."  
"Why? He's so cute when he just lies there not saying a word."  
"Yes I have to wake him up but he is cute when he sleeps."  
"Nice sleeping apperal by the way."  
"Thanks man, it's cute isn't it?"  
"Yeah it's cute but I'll see you in a few mintues, meet us in the lobby."  
"Okay."  
Ashley left and went over to the bed. She sat next to John and started shaking him.

"Johnny, wake up hun, you've gotta get up."  
"Why," he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Because you wanted to spend the day with me remember?"  
"Yeah but not so early."  
"John it's 9 o'clock come on."  
He grabbed Alexis as she screeched and he pulled her down on top of him. "I don't want to get up," he said as he held her tighter.

"Come on Johnny, let's go," she said as she punched him in the ribs.

"You really shouldn't have done that," he said as he flung her onto the bed and started tickling her.  
"Come on stop it, knock it off."  
"Why?"  
"Because you know how much I hate being tickled."  
"And I hate getting punched in the ribs so we're even."  
"Just get up would you?"

He smiled at her as he got up and she breathed in heavily. "Hun, check yourself."  
Alexis looked down and her boob was half out of her bra. She fixed it quickly and then got up and got dressed. She brushed her teeth and everything after John was done and they then went down to the lobby where Ashley and Matt were waiting for them.

"What took you so long," Ashley asked.

"You should try getting him up, it always turns into a fight."  
"Oh, I'm not even going to ask."  
"Do we get breakfast first," Matt wined as the girls walked ahead of the guys.

Ashley and Alexis looked at each other and nodded. "Sure," they both said reluctantly as the boys screamed yes. They all got into the suv and headed off to the closest restaurant. They ate quickly before they headed off to the hair salon. Ashley and Alexis both dyed their hair, Ashley added some black underneath while Alexis dyed her hair from a dark brown to a light brown. After they were done they went out to lunch and then back to the hotel to get their things before they went off to the arena.


	5. Out in the Open

**A/N: Sorry for the 2 week wait. I've been on vacation so I just got to a computer. Hope you all enjoy the next two chapters and I'm going to keep the updates coming. I really love this story hope you do too. thanks**

Out in the Open

"Alexis, John, Mr. McMahon needs to see you two in office when you get the chance."  
"Alright," John replied to him as they walked to his locker room.

"Please tell me that it is normal for Vince to want to see us."  
"Well today it is because you get to figure out what your new job entails."

"Oh how exciting."  
"Do you not want to do this?"  
"Of course I want to do this."

"Are you sure Shortie?"  
"Yes I'm sure now would you please cut it out."

"Sorry hun, I just don't want you to make a mistake."  
"Why, do you think this is a mistake?"  
"No babe, I just don't know how you think."  
"Okay Johnny, don't worry, I understand all of this and I know what I'm getting myself into and I'm really anxious about this and I want to start already."  
"Well the first step is going to see Vince."  
"Alright, then let's go."

John and Alexis put their things down and went to see Vince. They knocked on the door and then went in.

"Good you guys are here."  
"Yep," John said.

"Alright, let's get down to business. Alexis here is your contract that you should get a lawyer to look over if you would like or you can just read it yourself and get it back to me. Also, here is your information about tomorrow night. Make sure that you look good coming to the arena tomorrow because those cameras are following John the entire day and you're going to be with him."  
"What do I need to wear?"  
"Well you're his assistant but you still need to sex that up a little bit more."  
"I have these black short shorts and a black jacket that has one button under here so I could wear it with a white bra or something."  
"That would be prefect and the cameras will follow you guys around all day. So you've gotta start acting like you are dating each other."  
"No problem," John stated. "A lot of people already think that we are."  
"Okay so just read over all the paperwork and get back to me. If you want a lawyer but can't get one by tomorrow then don't worry about it."  
"I'll try the best that I can."  
"Good, I'll see both of you later."  
John and Alexis walked out of his office and went into the locker room.

"Are you gonna be comfortable wearing that tomorrow?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Because you are embarrassed to wear a bathing suit in front of me, your oldest, closest friend."  
"Well I guess that I'm growing up and realizing that I don't have to hide who I am anymore because I'm trying to break out on my own."  
"Good for you sweetie. Have your parents called you yet to see where you are?"  
"They called me last night but I didn't bother to call them back. I'm not really in the mood to hear either of them talking."  
"You should really call them back to tell them what's going on."  
"But I would rather not."  
"Come on shortie, do it for me, please."  
"I guess that it wouldn't hurt to talk to them really quick.'

Alex took out her cell phone and called her mother.

"Hi mommy."  
"Oh my God Alex, are you alright?"  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"Where are you?"  
"In Florida."  
"Why?"  
"I went to work with Johnny."  
"Oh are you having fun?"  
"Yeah I am. And we decided that we are going to get an apartment when we get back."  
"That's really good for you guys."  
"And I got a job, a real job."  
"Doing what?"  
"Well I'm going to be Johnny's assistant telling him where to go and what he has to do and I'm going to be on TV with him every week."  
"That's great baby. When do you start?"  
"Tomorrow night on channel 35 at 9 if you wanna see me. I don't know what time I'll be on but that's when the show starts."  
"I'll be watching it and I'll tape it for you so you can have memories."  
"Thanks mom, I appreciate it."  
"You're welcome."  
"You seem to be in a better mood."  
"I am. We got an offer on the house."  
"Really? That is so great. I can't believe that."  
"Neither can I and I guess that it's a good thing that you and John are getting an apartment because if you weren't then you wouldn't have a place to live."

"I'm happy for you and dad, I'm happy we can all finally move on with our lives."  
"Yeah and Jake called the other day."  
"How is he?"  
"He's alright, I mean how good can a guy be in Iraq?"  
"I don't know. I really miss my big brother."  
"I miss him too."  
"Did he say when he was coming home?"  
"He's taking leave for a week in the beginning of February."  
"I'll be sure to ask for that time off so that I can see him."  
"We can have a family dinner or something and maybe you can take him out to see what you do."  
"Maybe I could do that. So do we get one last Christmas at our house?"  
"Yeah the papers will take 30 days to process."  
"Okay, so are we just going to do Christmas day?"  
"Probably because you don't live here anymore and you and John should really celebrate Christmas morning together."  
"Why?"  
"Because you two need to learn how to do that because you'll be married someday."  
"Mom if we are 29 years old and we still haven't gotten married then why do you think we will still get married?"  
"I just have a feeling is all sweetie."  
"Alright mom, so tune in tomorrow and tell daddy that I said hi."  
"I will."  
"And I'll be home probably next week to pack up all of my stuff."  
"So are you excited aboutt your new job baby?"  
"Yeah I really am."

"Is it a real contract?"  
"Yeah, I'm going to be here for at least two years with the possibility of a contract extention."  
"So you finally have a grown-up job?"  
"Yeah I guess I finally have one."

"Alright, just give me a call so know. I'll probably start packing tonight."  
"How long do we have?"  
"A month."  
"Well I'll get it done, I'll call you later."  
"Alright, I love you."  
"Love you too."  
Alex hung up the phone and went to find John. He was hanging out with Jeff and Shawn.

"Hey Jeff, Shawn, Johnny, what are you guys up to?"  
"We're just talking," John said "How's your mom?"  
"She's really good actually. She's getting back to her old self because we sold the house."  
"Really, that's great. Are you okay with that?"  
"I kind of have to be because I'm moving out."  
"Well if you need somewhere to stay until we get an apartment, you're welcome to stay at mom's house with me."  
"Thanks Johnny but I should really ask her about it."  
"Whatever."  
"Can we go to the beach?"  
"That was random."  
"No seriously, do you want to go to the beach?"  
"Now?"  
"No, on Tuesday or Wednesday. We can take our days off and just go to the beach."  
"I would love to but I have photoshoots this week. You're my assistant, you should know these things."  
"Well sorry I don't have the details yet."

"You could go by yourself.  
"Nah, I'll just go home and pack."  
"Okay shortie, I gotta get going. Come on Shawn, we've got work to do."  
John kissed Alex on the top of the head and he and Shawn walked away. Alex then looked up at Jeff.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"  
"Sure, as long as it is a daily thing," Jeff responded with a hopeful smile on his face.

"That's fine," she said smiling to herself.

Jeff and Alexis walked around the building before walking outside. They sat down on a rock wall.

"So you want to go to the beach," Jeff asked.

"Yeah. I haven't spent a day at the beach for so long. My mom has a cottage in Old Orchard Beach in Maine but since it's winter, I haven't gone up."  
"Well I could go to the beach with you."  
"Really? You would do that for me?"  
"Of course I would, it's not that big of a deal."  
"I know but I really appreciate it."  
"Well in that case you're welcome."  
Jeff and Alexis talked for a while long before heading back to the arena.

"What's up with you lately? You seem a little out of it."  
"I'm just thinking," John said to Shawn.

"About what?"  
"The whole Alex deal. I mean, I love her and all and I want her to be here but I feel like I won't be able to stop myself. Before I had my time alone, when she wasn't here but now that I'm going to see her everyday I'm afraid that I won't be able to be just friends with her. And we're going to be dating on-screen."  
"Don't you think that would be the best situation?"  
"Why?"  
"Because you will be able to pursue a relationship with her without her truly knowing how you feel."  
"I want her to know how I feel but I'm afraid that it will ruin the friendship that we've spent do long building."  
"Well maybe I could talk to Ashley to see if she has mentioned you in anyway."

"Thanks Shawn."  
"You're welcome. I don't know what you would do without me."  
"Be a very, very lonely person."  
Shawn walked away and found Ashley in her locker room.

"Hey Shawn, what brings you here?"  
"I need to talk to you about Alexis."  
"What do you need to know?"  
"If she has said anything about feeling something more for John."  
"I could tell you but what's the catch?"  
"He wants to know so if he wants to take it to the next level that he doesn't get rejected."  
"Wait a second, John wants to date Alexis?"  
"Yeah. What do you think I've been talking about this whole time?"  
"Alright Shawn, don't be a duche right now because you won't be getting any information out of me."  
"Sorry Ashley I love you. Now what's the inside scoop?"  
"She likes John, she has for a few years now but she's been too afraid to say anything."  
"That's great because John's been scared too. Now that we know it will be a lot easier to get them together."  
"Let's hope so because they already look like they're dating and I'm getting really pissed off just watching them."  
"I whole heartily agree with you, but I'm going to go and talk to John."  
"Good and tell me how it goes."  
"I will and don't tell Alex about any of this. I want it to be a surprise."  
"I won't, I promise."


	6. The Scheme

The Scheme

"Alex you know that you don't need to look perfect?"  
"I know but I'm getting my picture taken today and my hair just isn't cooperating with me."  
"You look beautiful and I don't want you to over do it."  
"So you think I look beautiful," she asked knowing what he would say but just wanting to hear it again.  
"You look gorgeous to me and I'm sure everybody would agree with me."  
"Do you think this outfit is too much?"  
"If Vince said it was okay then it's great. Now come on, don't be all girly."  
"Sorry if I'm a bit nervous but I want to make a good first impression. I don't want to be you and be remembered for the ugly baby-blue tights you were that were too small."  
"You helped pick those out and that was week 2."  
"You asked for the color choice and I was wearing my tar heels jersey, that's it. But can we please focus on me freaking out right now."

"Shortie," he said putting his hands on her shoulders. "You'll be fine because you're beautiful and talented. Anybody can see that, me included. My friends have accepted you and my boss and I'm sure my fans will see that too. You have nothing to worry about Alex." He kissed her on the lips and Alex felt as though she would pass out. It wasn't just a spur of the moment kiss but she felt like it meant something. But she didn't want to think too much into it.

After standing still for a moment, she realized that John was standing in front of her. Did he want to kiss her again or was he waiting for a reaction? She smiled at him and said "Thanks John, I think I'll be okay."  
"Good, now can we go? It wouldn't be good to be late on your first day."

John grabbed both of their bags as Alex followed him out of their room. Did he kiss her just to get her out of the room? She shook out all of the bad thoughts in her head when they pulled into the parking lot. Alex nodded as she noticed the photographers.

"I'll open your door, just wait."  
He got out of the car and got the bags out of the trunk before opening the door for Alex. He held out his hand and she grabbed it. He helped her out of the car and they held hands with Alex leaning her head on his shoulder. Once they got inside they didn't stop holding hands until they got to the locker room. John put down their bags.

"See that wasn't so bad."  
"No, not really. I was scared but I'll get used to it I guess."  
"Well now that that's over with we should go and see Vince to see what the plans are for the day."  
"Oh okay."  
"It's kind of a customary thing to see him when we show up. He likes to know when his superstars show up."  
"Okay." Alexis and John went to see Vince.

"So is this okay," she asked him once they were in his office.

"That's perfect and so far you two are doing great. Did you have a chance to look over the contract?"  
"Yeah I did but there was nothing about me being Johnny's assistant."  
"It's because you are more of an on-screen addition then behind the scenes. We want to focus on the on-air things rather then worrying about all of the things that John needs to do. Is that okay with you?"  
"Yeah it's fine with me."  
"And with you being out by the ring every night you need to learn some wrestling moves."  
"Well I know some of the basic but not enough to wrestle in a match."  
"Okay we will get you a trainer so that you will be able to wrestle in a match eventually. Since John is in a feud with Nitro it would be good for you and Melina to also have a feud."  
"I guess that would be okay. I mean as long as I don't wrestle every week. I don't think that my body could handle it."  
"So you want to be known as a sex symbol?"  
"No but I want to be known as John's assistant but whatever you need me to do, I can do."

"Vince," John stated. "If Alex needs a trainer I could train her before shows and during our off-time."

"Would you mind?"  
"Not at all, I love spending time with her."  
"Then it's decided. John will train you in the spare time that you both have. Your schedule will be delivered to your locker room before the show starts. And John, yours will be there too."  
"Okay Vince," John said.

"Thanks," they both said in unison. They said goodbye to Vince and went to their locker room.

"Johnny."  
"Yeah."  
"Why haven't we had breakfast with everybody?"  
Because we only do it the first day back to make sure that we see each other."  
"Oh. How does Torrie fit in with everybody? I mean, Ashley and Matt are dating, Jeff's his brother, Shawn is like a mentor but Torrie doesn't seem like she fits in."  
"Well a while back she and I had this thing going on and she started to join us. But when I broke it off, she kept coming and I didn't have the heart to tell her to go away."  
"Do you think that she still has feelings for you?"  
"I don't know she might."  
"Do you have feelings for her?"  
"I honestly never had feelings for her. I think that I was lonely and she was just there."  
"Why would you settle for that instead of looking for something with more substance?"  
There was a knock on the door and Alex got up and answered it. It was Jeff.

"Do you want to take our walk now?"  
"In a few minutes okay?" Jeff looked a little disappointed. "I'll come to your locker room and get you okay?"  
"Yeah." Jeff walked down the hall a bit before Alexis closed the door.  
"Jeff bro, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing man, I just want to get to know her before John sweeps her up."  
"Oh Alex, that's what I thought."  
"Well we are going to the beach this week and everyday we have our walks. She seems like she might be into me but when I see her with John it scares me."  
"Jeff they've been friends for 28 or 29 years and if he hasn't said anything yet then what makes you think he will now?"  
"I honestly don't know but I don't want to lose her."

"So what are you going to do during my photo shoot?"  
"I'm gonna go to the beach."  
"I though you didn't want to go alone."  
"I'm not going alone, I'm going with Jeff."  
"You seem to be getting close to him?"  
"I kind of am. He's a really cool person."  
"He is."  
"Well I have to go for a little bit but I'll be back alright?"  
"Yeah where are you going?"  
"For a walk with Jeff."  
"Oh okay, just find me when you get back."  
"I will." She buttoned up her jacket and walked out of the room without giving John a hug or anything. She regretted it halfway down the hall but could do nothing about it. She stopped to see Ashley before seeing Jeff.

"Can I ask you something," she asked quickly without saying hello.

"Sure," Ashley answered confused.

"Did you know about Torrie and John having a history?"  
"Yeah, why, you didn't?"  
"No, well not until he told me a few minutes ago."  
"Are you okay with that?"  
"Not really because it pisses me off that he didn't tell me in the first place and I don't know why he all of a sudden told me about it."  
"Maybe he felt bad about not telling you and he figured that he would tell you the truth before somebody else told you."  
"Yeah that could be it but I'm still mad at him."  
"You have a right to be."  
"Alright, I just needed to tell somebody that but I'm on my way to see Jeff."  
"You two hang out a lot."  
"Yeah kind of."  
"Do you like him?"  
"Maybe I'll pull a John."  
Alexis smiled at Ashley as they said goodbye and Alex left to get Jeff at his locker room. He opened the door immediately after she knocked.

"Hey."  
"Hey."  
They both smiled stupidly at each other before he walked out to meet her and they walked outside.

"Where to today," Jeff asked.

"A playground."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Of course I'm serious, I love playgrounds."

They asked some townies where the nearest play-ground was and they found it 20 minutes later. Alex was so excited as she saw the slides, monkey-bars, swings, see-saws and merry-go rounds. Her and Jeff both headed straight for the slides for some fun before sitting on the swings.

"I forgot how much fun play-grounds could be."

"I hate to say I told you so but I have always been a fun person who enjoys kid stuff and it's too cold at home to do this."  
"Do you miss being home?"  
"Not really. I have always hated to be home because my parents got divorced and they still live together."  
"That's kind of weird."  
"I know but I've lived in that house for 10 years. I moved out through college and a little after but then I moved back in. But my mom told me that we finally sold it so I'm going to be a little sad that I don't have that place to go back to. My dad is moving here, to Florida, and my mom is moving to North Carolina so I'm going to be in Mass all by myself."  
"You'll have Johnny."

"I know but it's not the same. Anytime you feel homesick you can go to your parents' house and see them."  
"Well with my dad I can."  
"And your mom?"  
"She passed away when I was 9."  
"Oh Jeff, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"  
"It's alright hun, you didn't know. People do it all the time."  
"Do you miss her?"  
"Yeah, not as much as I did growing up but I still miss her. I wish that she could see everything that I've done. It's just been…" he hesitated and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Alexis stopped her swing and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He put his head on her shoulder and she could feel his tears through her jacket. She rubbed his back as the swing slowly came to a stop. Jeff looked up into Alexis' smiling eyes. "It's just been so hard," he managed to say. She looked into his eyes and before she knew it they were in the midst of a kiss. They both pulled away from each other.

"Was that a sympathy kiss," Jeff asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," Alexis said with a smile. "I really don't know Jeff." She got up off his lap. "We should go back."

"Yeah we should."  
They walked away awkwardly next to each other back to the arena.

"Thanks Alex."  
"For what? I made you cry."  
"But you made me happier."  
"Well that's probably a good thing then."  
"Yeah it is. I just hope that it didn't ruin anything that is going on with you and Johnny."  
"I don't even know what's going on with me and Johnny. I feel like we're so close from being together but so far away."  
"I understand exactly what you are talking about."  
"It just sucks because I've wanted to be with him for so long but I just, he frustrates me so much because he's so hot and cold."  
"I know Alex but until he realizes what he is missing then he won't really appreciate it."  
"What are talking about?"  
"A little scheme maybe."  
"Okay tell me more."  
"Well has John ever seen you with somebody else?"  
"No, I've never shown off my boyfriends to him and my only really serious one was in college when I was hundreds of miles away from him, why?"  
"I don't know, maybe I have an idea of a way to make him fall in love with you."  
"Rainbow boy say what?"  
"Alex, I love the relationship that you and John have but until he realizes what he is missing he's not going to tell you how he feels."  
"So you want me to make him jealous by dating you?"  
"Yeah."  
"How do I know this isn't a scheme just to be with me?"  
"It's up to you."  
"Can we wait a little while to see if anything happen? Maybe we could talk about each other around him so he feels me slipping away and that will be good enough."  
"We could do that."  
"Good, thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
Jeff kissed her on the top of the head outside of the arena before they went their separate ways. Alexis figured that trying to make Johnny jealous was probably the best situation to get him in the end.


	7. In The Open

In the Open

"Hey shortie."  
"Hey."  
"How did your walk go with Jeff?"  
"It was okay but I feel bad because we talked about his mom and he started crying so I feel bad for him."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. But other than that we had a lot of fun and it was so nice just to be able to hang out with him."  
"So do you like him now?"  
"I don't know, I don't have anything else going on so I don't see why I couldn't eventually have feelings for him."  
"Oh okay. Are you almost ready for your debut?"  
"John that's not for like 4 hours."  
"So it doesn't mean that you can't be ready. Hey I want to show you something."  
"Okay." John went into his bag and grabbed his title. "It's so cute."  
"Yeah it's cute and it's wicked cool too. It means that right now I am the best in this business."

"How long have you had it?"  
"For about 2 months now. I want to talk to you about the show in a few weeks."  
"Okay. So every year we go over to Iraq to entertain the troops before we go home for the holidays."  
"Yeah I know that, and?"  
"Well considering that you are under contract and that I could have you wrestling by then we could probably get you on the card over there."  
"Yeah."  
"And we are going to where Jake is stationed so you will get to see him for the holidays."  
"Are you serious John? You can't be serious."  
"Well I've been talking to Vince about stopping there and he said that we could have the show there."  
"You've been working on this," she repeated after him as her eyes welled up in tears. She looked at John and gave him a huge kiss on the lips. "Thank you so much." Her tears fell freely as John wrapped his big arms around her and smiled. "I can't tell you how much it means to me to be able to see my big brother."  
"I think that I could tell but in any case you are welcome."  
"Does he know?"  
"Well he knows that the WWE is coming and that I'm coming probably with messages from you guys but unless he watches the next two shows then he's not going to have any idea what hit him until he comes face to face with his sister."  
"John I can't believe you did all of this."  
"Well I just told him that I had a great friend over there and he agreed to it immediately. He knows what it's like to not have somebody around because of war."  
"I just…I don't believe it. Can I call my mom and tell her?"  
"Just wait until your home to see her in person okay shortie?"  
"Alright."  
"And your schuduele came it's over there."  
She looked down at it and sure enough the trip over seas was on it. She smiled with tears still running down her face when she realized what else she had planned that week.

"Oh no."  
"What?"  
"I have to cancel my day at the beach."  
"Why? What's going on?"  
"Apparently I have a photoshoot with you and then I have my own separate photoshoot and I have to do my picture thing for when you have a match. I feel really bad because Jeff was looking forward to this."  
"Well you guys can plan it for another time maybe."

"Yeah maybe. So we are looking at that apartment next week right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Give me your damn schuduele."  
John handed her his schudele and she sat down at her lap top and opened her planner. She marked down what she had to do in baby blue and what John had to do in red. The events when they did the same thing was in black.

"What are you doing," John asked as she typed fastly on her computer.

"I may not officially be your assistant but as long as I am with you almost everyday it looks like I'm taking the job for free."  
"Why would you do that?"  
"I need to know when I can go home and pack and look at that apartment and when I can hang out with Jeff without something else being planned with it. This is going to be a whirl-wind isn't it?"  
"Yep and it's not going to get any better, I promise you that. I mean, I have a lot of appearances because I am the champ but I don't know if you need to be there."  
"I'm at a few of them, look."  
John looked at the page which was mostly filled with black writing with a few specs of baby blue and red on the page.  
"What do you have to do without me?"  
"I need to do diva photo-shoots."  
"Oh man, the one thing I actually want to go to."  
"Excuse me."  
"Man looking at hot girls in lingerie or bikinis all day, what a heaven?"  
"Can you stop please?"  
"No why? You keep talking about Jeff."  
"Right now I'm getting to know Jeff," she said as she saved her work and turned off her lap-top. "If something happens between us then there is nothing that I can do."  
"Sure you can, you can reject him."  
"John he's your friend, why would you want me to hurt him?"  
"Because if you don't hurt him you will hurt me."  
"What are you saying?"  
"Alexis."  
"Why are you calling me that? What happened to shortie?"  
"Okay, shortie, it would hurt me to no end to see you with Jeff, it hurts me now. I'm just sitting here listening to you talk about a guy who isn't me in that kind of way. It just really bugs me." Alex looked at him and nodded. "Al, I just…I've wanted to say that I've liked you for so many years but I've been too afraid because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I'm really sorry that I've waited until now to ask you this but Alex, Shortie, will you go out on a date with me?"  
Alexis looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. She knew he was going to say all of it and the scheme that her and Jeff planned had worked, a lot faster then she expected. But for some reason, she wanted to wait before telling John her answer. She looked into his eyes and she could sense the desperation of waiting for a reply.

'_I tried everything,' John thought to himself. 'I gave her a beautiful necklace that cost a fortune and I told her that I arranged for her to see her brother at Christmas time. I don't know what else to do. Shawn told me that she had been talking to Ashley about me so I just don't understand why she's looking at me, all puzzled like she doesn't understand what I said.' _"Shortie, will you go out on a date with me," John repeated but it seemed as if it was to himself. "Can you please say something so I don't feel like the biggest idiot in the world right now?"  
Alexis looked up at him and into his eyes and she smiled at him. "Sure I would love to go out on a date with you."  
He picked her up and spun her around, being just about the happiest that he had ever been. His smile is huge to begin with but with her saying yes it seemed to get so much bigger.

"Why did you wait so long?"  
"I wanted to make sure that what you said was the real deal and that I heard everything correctly."

"Of course what I said was true, why wouldn't it be?"  
"I didn't know if it was delusional or not, now leave me be. I said yes can't you leave it at that."

"If I left it at that I wouldn't be your Johnny now would I?"  
"No I guess not. But come on Alex, you should get ready."  
"I am ready."  
"Oh."  
"Why? Do I really look that bad?"  
"No you don't look that bad but you should get your hair fixed because it's frizzed out a little bit."  
"Thanks hun, really."  
"It's not that you look bad but I mean, you're always so anal about your hair and I don't want you freaking out when you get to the ring and it looks like shit."  
"Okay thanks for your honesty."  
"Come on, I'll take you where to get your hair done."  
"Okay. Do I need these shoes?"  
"No."  
Alex took off her black heeled combat boots and followed John to see Lacey, the hair stylist.  
"Hi Lacey."  
"Hi John, how are you?"  
"I'm good but tonight is Alexis' first time out there and she wants to look perfect so can you help us out?"  
"Yeah I can help you out. Do you want to stay John?"  
"It's up to Alex."  
Alex looked at John and smiled. "I would love for you to stay."  
"Good because I was going to anyways."  
"So Alex," Lacey said. "Do you want it curly, wavy or straight?"  
"Do whatever you think will look best on me."  
"I like it wavy," John said behind his hand almost in a whisper.

"Wavy it is," Lacey responed.

Alex sat and watched Lacey do her hair and it looked better that night then it ever had before. She looked at it in the mirror and absolutely loved it.

"Do you want me to do your make-up too?"  
"If you have time to I would love it."  
"Well I've got time right now so we can get it done."  
As Lacey finished her make-up and spray one more spritz into her hair, John held Alex's hand in anticipation. Once everything was done, Alex thanked Lacey and Lacey told her that she looked beautiful. They said goodbye as John and Alex walked down the hall. He put his arm around her shoulder but this time she could feel the emotions pouring off of each other.

"You look fucking amazing," John whispered in her ear. She smiled up at him and put her head into his shoulder. "Do you want to grab some dinner?"  
"Here?"  
"Yeah here. We have a catering room."  
"How come I didn't know about it?"  
"Because everytime you're hungry you just go out to the store and buy something but once you debut and people know who you are you can't do that anymore."  
"Well I'll eat there tonight and before the show I'm going to go outside for my last hoorah."  
"Sounds good to me. I'll go with you."  
"You don't have to, people will notice you. You're a little hard to miss."  
"And what is that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I'm fat?"  
"John you know more then anybody that you have no fat on your body."  
"I do too. My thighs and my ass are huge."  
"Now you sound like a woman. Would you stop?"  
She playfully pushed him away before they walked into the catering room. They saw Shawn sitting by himself and Jeff, Matt and Ashley sitting at another table.

"Where do you want to sit," John asked Alex.

"Go and sit with Shawn, I'll be there in a minute. I have to talk to Jeff for a minute."  
"Okay, do you want you food?"  
"No just take it to the table please."  
"Okay."  
John kissed the top of her head and carried the two plates over to the table where Shawn was sitting.

"Hey John."  
"What's up daddy-o?"  
"Nothing much. I'm just thinking a little bit."  
"Well have I got something to tell you."  
"What," Shawn asked as if he knew what John was going to say.

"I asked Alex out on a date and she said yes."  
"Are you serious? Congratulations."  
"Thanks."  
"Hey Jeff, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure."  
They walked out of the catering room and stood outside of the doors.

"What's up Alex?"  
"It worked, the scheme, it worked."  
"That didn't take too long."  
"No but he asked me out on a date when I got back to the locker room."  
"That's great for you," he said trying to be enthusiastic but sounding depressed anyways.

"Are you sure that it's okay?"  
"Yeah that was our plan and it worked. I'm really happy for you I promise."

"Okay but I can't go to the beach with you this week. It's not because of the whole John thing but I just got my schedule and it's jammed back for a while."

"I understand how that it is."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I am sure but we should go back in there. I'm starving and I want to finish eating."  
"Me too."

Jeff and Alex went back in and went their separate ways.  
"Bro," Matt asked when he saw the look on his face.  
"What's wrong?"  
"John finally stepped up."  
"That's great for her," Ashley said.

"Yeah but not so great for me."  
"Alex," John said when she got back. "How did he take it?"  
"He was upset by it, I could tell. But honestly john, what am I supposed to do about it? I can't pick him over you. I've been waiting for you and he hasn't been in my life that long and I don't think that I could ever choose anybody over you. And I'm just hoping that we can still be friends because he really is a cool guy."  
"I know that he is but I don't know, he needs to find somebody before he starts to freak out."  
"I think he already is." They looked over and saw Jeff poking at his dinner, not even touching it. Alex sighed to herself but smiled the minute that John put his left hand on her leg.


	8. Scary, Crazy, Weird

Scary, Crazy, Weird

"Johnny, I'm nervous," Alex said as she zipped up her boots.

"You'll be fine, just don't be nervous. You know what you are supposed to do. You're going to be talking over my schedule and Nitro is going to be in here looking for a fight with Melina by his side. You two are going to get into a bickering fight while Nitro and I talk things over. You're gonna slap her across the face and Nitro and I are going to pull you two apart."  
"John I think that I've read the script about 50 times. I know what to do okay?"  
"Yeah but I was just trying to make you feel more comfortable."  
"Well it's not working all that well." She got up and fixed her outfit. She had talked to Vince about changing her outfit to look more like she was with John and changed into camouflage short shorts and a tan jacket with a black bra with her stiletto heeled combat boots. "I feel really fat today."  
"You're not fat I promise. You look amazing."  
"Thanks Johnny. Have you been complimenting me more lately or is it just me?"  
"No, I've always complemented you this much because I've liked you for a while now."  
"For how long," she asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up to him.

"For about 10 years now."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. When you went to UNC and I went to Springfield College, I missed you so much and every girl that I saw I wanted it to be you."  
"I thought that I was bad."  
"Why?"  
"2 years now. Maybe I've liked you all along but I never wanted to say anything about it to you."  
"Maybe."  
He pulled her into his strong body and held her tightly. She smiled as she smelled his cologne. Man, she never realized how good he actually smelled before. There was a knock on the door and they both sighed.

"Don't worry Shortie, we can snuggle later."  
"Good because I don't want our friendship to change."  
"It won't."  
John opened the door and it was the camera crew.

"Alex go and stand at the desk and bend over a little bit and open up your lap-top. John you stand closely next to her and put your arm around her waist."  
"Alright."  
"And we are going to pan up from your legs and Alex you're going to start talking when I say action."  
"Okay," she replied as she started shaking.  
"We have a few takes so don't worry if the first one isn't perfect."  
Alex nodded as she went over and opened her lap-top.

"Okay and action."  
"So John," she started as he put his arm around her waist. "Tonight you're going to face Johnny Nitro in the main-event. Then on Wednesday you have a photo-shoot for the next magazine. Umm, Thursday you have an autograph signing in Boston and Friday is a show in the state of Texas."  
"Okay Alex," he said as the cameras were focusing on their faces. They both stood up and he put his arm around her shoulders. "But there is one small thing missing from that."  
"And what is that?"  
"Our date tomorrow night."  
"Our date," she questioned. "Oh yeah but I didn't need to actually write that one in. There's no way that you would forget that one."  
"You're right about that one."  
She looked up at him and smiled as he smiled back at her.

"Excuse me," Nitro said as he walked in the locker room.

"What do you want now," John asked.

"I just want to know when I'm going to get a shot at that title of yours."  
"How about never," Alex responded to Nitro's comment.

"Excuse me," Melina said in a condescending tone.

John and Nitro talked in the background while Alex and Melina spoke loudly.

"And who in the hell are you," Melina asked meanly.

"I'm Alexis, John Cena's assistant."  
"You really look like an assistant to me. You look like every other one of these divas around her. I'm the only one here that has enough self-respect to not walk around here, taking my clothes off, at any opportunity that I get."  
"Well maybe I walk around here taking off my clothes because people actually want to see me without my clothes on."  
"You don't want to start with me you selfish little bitch."  
Alex lifted up her hand and slapped Melina hard across the face. She fell to the ground as John and Nitro paid attention to them. Nitro helped up Melina and restrained her from beating up on Alex. "I'll see you out there Cena and you better hope that your little girlfriend isn't there."  
Nitro walked off camera as the director said "Cut." Alex relaxed a little bit. "You guys that was perfect, great job."  
"Thanks," they both said in unison. As the camera guys packed up Alex put on one of Johnny's hoodies.

"You did great Alex?"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah really. You did so great it was just amazing. I mean, the way you acted with Melina was great."  
"Impromptu is great I guess. I didn't really mean to sound like I just take my clothes off all the time though."  
"Well Alex, it's the way that Vince wants you to act because you can't wrestle just yet."  
"Yeah but when I can Melina and I are going to be doing great."

"I can't wait to see that match, I will pay money for that one."  
"Well you may have to because from what I understand the next pay-per view is about the time I should be ready to know some in ring action."  
"You need to do something in Iraq though."  
"Don't worry, I'll be able to do something. You've taught me the basics so it's not going to be that hard to learn how to do the other things."  
"Are you really sure about that?"  
"No, not really."  
"Well it's okay. With me being your trainer you'll be in wrestling shape in no time."  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
"We can stay after the show tonight to do some work and then head back to the hotel. Tomorrow we have a show at noon but the rest of the night off so before the show we can work and maybe after it."  
"So when is that date of ours happening?"  
"Our date? Oh yeah…"  
"Johnny I know that you didn't forget."  
"Nah shortie, I just wanted you to feel like I did."  
"Why are you being so mean to me today?"  
"I've always been this mean to you, you just have been realizing everything a little bit more today. I mean you realized that I compliment you a lot and that I'm really mean to you too."  
"I don't know, I feel like I'm finally listening to everything that you say."  
"And you didn't listen to me before?"  
"Nope, I tried to ignore everything that you said."  
"Really."  
"Yep." John picked Alex up and flung her over his shoulder. "What are you doing Johnny? Put me down."  
"No. You've been a bad girl," he said as he slapped her ass.

"Johnny put me the hell down. Stop slapping me."  
"Nope."  
There was a knock on the door and John said "Come in."  
Vince opened the door. "Hey am I interrupting something."

"Oh no Mr. McMahon," John said as he put Alex down. "We were just messing around."  
"That's okay but you guys did great in that promo."  
"Thanks," they both said.

"John I knew that you were going to do great but for some reason Alex you stood out to me."  
"Is that a good thing?"  
"That's a great thing. To have you come on for your first time and do that good is just amazing. John you have to watch out for this one."  
"I always knew that she was going to outshine me one of these days."  
"Well great job you two and keep it up tonight. Did you two practice the entrance at all?"  
"A little bit but I think we can do it naturally."

"Just look good you two."  
"We will."  
Vince left and Alex smiled. "I didn't think I did that good."  
"Well it looks like I'm just going to have to get used to the fact that I'm going to need to share the spotlight with somebody else."  
"As much as I hate to admit it John I think you do."  
"Now don't be cocky or I'm going to have to slap your ass again and I'll do it even harder this time."  
"Oh so you can go hard?"  
"Yeah." Alex looked at him with a gleam in her eye. "Not like that you pervert."  
"Oh so you can't go hard?"  
"Just shut up now okay."  
"Why don't you make me?"  
John looked down at her like he was going to beat her up. But instead he just turned around and sat on the bench not looking towards her. "Come on John cut it out."  
He tied his sneakers up tighter completely ignoring what she was saying. She sat down behind him and put her arms around him. "You have to talk to me eventually," she said as she put her hands underneath his shirt and rubbed them against his strong, muscular stomach. She moved her hands up higher and he finally grabbed her hands.

"Don't do that right now," John said quietly.

"Why not?"  
"Just don't." He got up and he looked like he was upset.

"Johnny what's wrong?"  
"Nothing shortie, just don't do that now, maybe later."  
"Later. Oh my god John, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you…" She held her laughter inside as she thought of her best friend in that way. "Yeah maybe later," she said calming down a little bit.

"After the match we'll just go to the hotel and get some sleep."  
"Yeah, sleep. Sleep is good."  
The more that she thought of what John was going through, the more she realized how badly that she wanted him. They stood in silence for a little while, both looking at the clock where it seemed like the seconds went by so slowly. Finally it was time for them to make their way to the gorilla position. John grabbed her hand without saying a word and they walked out of the locker room and the photographers were waiting for them as was a camera crew.  
"The Champ John Cena being accompanied by Alexis will be facing off against the A-lister Johnny Nitro with Melina next," JR said by ringside. John looked down at Alex and smiled as they saw Johnny and Melina at the gorilla position.

"Hi I'm Melina," she said extending her hand to Alex.

"Hey, I'm Alexis but most people call me Alex. I didn't hurt you earlier did I?"  
"No, it stung for a second but then it felt fine."

"Well I look forward to being able to wrestle against you. I've never really done it before."  
"I've got some experience but not much so don't worry, you won't look like that much of an idiot."  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
Alex then turned her attention to Nitro.

"Hi, I'm John Morrison."  
"It's nice to meet you but I've got to come up with a name for you because it's going to get a little confusing."  
"Yeah I know. Normally I go by Johnny but that's what you call him so you can't go with that."  
"I can call you Mo. I had a friend in high school that was named Mike Morrison and I called him Mikey Mo so I can you Johnny Mo."  
"I guess that could work out but congrats on making it."  
"Thanks but Johnny got me here, I'm just doing what they asked me to do."  
"Good luck out there anyways."  
"Thanks you too."  
Nitro and Melina's music went on as they headed up the stairs.

"You ready shortie," John asked as he helped her up the staircase.  
"Yeah I think that I'm finally ready."  
"Remember what we talked about?"  
"Yep."  
Cena's music went on and the arena burst into cheers. John ran out onto the ramp with his championship in hand as Alex followed behind slowly. He hit both sides while Alex cheered him on. He met her back in the middle and stretched out his hand to her. He held her hand as they walked quickly down to the ring. At the bottom of the ramp they let go and John slid into the ring as she walked to the stairs and slowly went up them. She got to the ring ropes as John opened up the 1st and 2nd ropes for her to go in. He hit the corners as she kept cheering him on and he threw his shirt off to the crowd, picked up his title and met her back in the middle of the ring. She grabbed onto him for dear life and smiled to the crowd. John gave her a kiss on the cheek as he handed her his title and she climbed out of the ring as Nitro go back in. She smiled at ringside as she watched her best friend wrestling his heart out. At the end of the match, Cena got the pin and Alex took the title into the ring with her and handed it to Cena. He smiled at her as she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He raised the title up with one hand and held onto her with the other. He kissed on the lips quickly before walking around the ring and celebrating.


	9. The Time has Come

**A/N: Before anybody starts reading this chapter it contains explicit content that may not be suitable for all ages. That's my warning, have fun.**

The Time has Come

"I'm really tired," Alex said as she plopped down on the bed.

"Yeah I'm beat too," he said as he lied next to her.

"We should get some sleep."  
"Maybe we should. Would you mind if I took my shirt off?"  
"No go right ahead."  
John took off his shirt and turned off the light before getting underneath the covers with Alex.

"Can we spoon," Alex asked John quietly after a few minutes not knowing if he was awake or not.

"Yeah sure." John wrapped his arms around her tightly and she held his hand and brought it up to her breast. He started to have little twitches through out his body.

"Johnny, are you okay?"  
"I can't stop it."  
"Come on, just breathe," she said as she faced her head towards him and started to massage his head. "It's kind of funny."  
"Not really." As they lied there Alex started to get butterflies in her stomach. She looked into his eyes and he still didn't stop.

"Come on Johnny what's wrong?"  
"I don't know."  
"You're nervous aren't you," Alex stated in a condescending tone. "Ha, you're nervous."  
"I am not."  
"Mr. I'm not afraid of anything is nervous."  
"Shut up."  
"It's cute."  
"Really."  
"Really."  
"Really," John said as he grabbed her and flipped her down onto the bed. He climbed on top of her.

"Wow, controlling."  
"Do you like to be controlled?"  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah," John said as he leaned down and kissed her softly. They continued to kiss as they both smiled. Alex wrapped her legs around John and pulled him down closer to her body. He kissed her gently at the bottom of her stomach and kept kissing her going up until he took her shirt off. They continued to make-out with more and more passion.   
"Here, this will make it a little easier."  
Alex leaned up enough for John to un-hook her bra. She kissed his neck and ears and laughed when John said "Stop, you're distracting me."  
"Oh sorry," she responded but kept doing it anyways. They slowly made their way back down to the bed and John started to rub her leg, starting at her knee and going all the way up to her butt. He grabbed it slightly and then started to kiss her neck.

"Do you like it down…"  
"Yeah."  
John moved down and started messing around and all of a sudden Alex said "Stop."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it with me already."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I'm sure. That's what you want and that's what I want so why not?"  
"Okay."  
Afterwards Alex lied on John's arm and they covered themselves with a blanket. They looked at each other at the same time and laughed as they kissed softly with each other. She rubbed her hand up and down his chest, massaged his shoulders and played with his hair.

"Sorry I like to baby guys I have sex with."  
"No it's alright. I like it."  
"So it can go from aggressive to nice and sweet."  
"Exactly."

She started to kiss his neck. "Hey I thought we taking a break."  
"Well I don't want to take a break," she responded.

"Just wait a few minutes alright."  
"Okay, come here."  
She took his head and lied it on her chest. He smiled and breathed a sigh of relief when she started to scratch his back softly.

"Do we have to get up," John asked when they woke up in the morning.

"If you have a show today then yes."  
"But I don't want to. I want to spend the day with you."  
"I want to stay here too but we can't just skip work to spend time with each other."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you'll get fired and then we will need to find another job."  
"Alright, I guess we need to get up."  
"Now up."  
Alex looked over to John and smiled at him before giving him a quick kiss. She got out of bed and went to take a shower. It was an extremely hot shower and John joined her when he finally managed to get out of bed.

They got dressed and went to the arena for the night. She accompanied John down to the ring and basically ignored Jeff most of the night. She figured that ignoring Jeff was probably the best idea for now. Ashley saw her after her match. "Do you want to talk Alex? You look like you have a lot on your mind."  
"Yeah sure."  
They went to her locker room and sat down on the couch. "So Alex what's up?"  
"I slept with John last night."  
"Like you had sex with him?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh my God, are you alright?"  
"Yeah I'm fine but it's a little weird right now."  
"It will be but you'll get used to it. You and John just have to talk about it."  
"It's going to be weird to talk about."  
"I know but you have to talk about it."

"I know that I need to talk to him but I don't know if he wants to pursue anything. I feel like a terrible person because I didn't get any commitment from him and then I just give myself to him. I don't get how I could have done that."  
"You were probably caught up in the moment and I'm sure that nobody will think of you differently Alex. You are still you."  
"Yeah I guess so."  
"Have you ever had sex before John?"  
"Yeah in college with one of my boyfriends. It wasn't that I wanted to have kids with them it was just, I wanted to but right now with John it's different. There have been emotions between us that it was going to be broken down in anytime and last night is when it happened."  
"Do you know when your first date is?"  
"No not yet."

"Well you should probably figure it out."  
"Probably. How are you and Matt?"  
"He's a little bit stressed out right now because he and Jeff are going to be a tag team again and he got used to not having Jeff around."  
"Who came up with the idea?"  
"Shawn did. They needed to find 3 partners and decided that it was finally time for a Matt and Jeff reunion and he made it happen."  
"I love Shawn, he's so great."  
"Yeah he really is. He's such a great guy."

"I know Ashley. Well I'll see you on Friday alright."  
"Yep, keep in touch. Let me know how everything is going."  
"I will thanks again for everything."  
"You're welcome," Ashley responded as she gave Alexis a hug. "You should go and say goodbye to everybody else."  
"Even Jeff?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh God."  
Alex forced herself out of Ashley's locker room and walked down to Jeff's locker room and knocked on the door. Matt answered and said that Jeff was inside and would be back in a little while. She went and sat on the floor in front of where Jeff was sitting.

"Hi."  
"Hi."  
"Are you mad at me Jeff?"  
"I don't know."  
"You don't know?"  
"Well I was beginning to think that you liked me and then all of a sudden you go to John and now you two are dating."  
"Jeff it's not that we are dating and it's not that I don't like you but I have been waiting for a long time for John. It's really complicated."

"You led me on."  
"I did not. You have known from the beginning that I liked John and we came up with a scheme for John to fall for me. I thought that you were on my side of this."  
"I am on your side but I want to be by your side."  
"Jeff I don't want to be mean but right now John is the one in my life. If we were in different curricumstances then I wouldn't have an issue with dating you but because of all the problems that are around right now it's just not possible. This has been what I've been waiting for for 2 years, can't you understand that."  
"I can understand that I just don't want to."  
"We can still be friends right? We aren't gonna be like those people who don't talk over stupid shit right?"  
"We can still be friends Alex you are just going to have to live with the fact that I like you."  
"I can deal with that Jeff but I don't want you to wait because I really want things to happen with John and I want to be with him without any issues between the three of us. I don't want you going to John and telling him lies trying to break us up."  
"I won't do that."  
"And I don't want you to tell him that you like me because I don't want to ruin the friendship that you guys have over a girl."  
"I'll try not to but he probably already knows."  
"I know that but please Jeff, let's keep this between us."  
"I'm not guaranteeing anything but good luck with your photoshoots and stuff and I'll see you on Friday."  
"Okay now get up and give me a hug."

Jeff reluctantly stood up and gave her a hug. She waved goodbye to him as she exited the locker room. She ran into Matt on her way to see Shawn and gave him a hug also before finding Shawn.

"Hey Shawny."  
"Hi Alexis, how are you?"  
"I'm alright."  
"Do you feel better now that you got everything out in the open?"  
"What?"  
"Matt was just here and he told me that you were talking to Jeff. I assume that you told him all of what was going on."  
"Yeah I did. I just didn't want to hurt him and I really did. I feel terrible."  
"Well you want to be with John so there is nothing that he can do about it."

"Thanks for understanding my side of the story."  
"You're welcome."

"Well John and I have a flight to catch and knowing him he's late."  
"Alright, have fun this week and welcome to the WWE."  
"Thanks Shawn for everything."  
"You're welcome but that's what friends do."  
He pulled her into him and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on the top of the head and she smiled as she said goodbye to him and walked out of the locker room.

Alex went back to her locker room where John was sitting in his street clothes and the bags where by his side.

"Are you ready to go," he asked quickly.

"Yeah I am. What's with you being all ready to go?"  
"I don't know, I figured I would rather relax then run through the airport."  
"I guess so. Where are we going tonight?"  
"Well miss assitanticant of mine we are going to New York and then tomorrow night we are having our first date."  
"A little bit demanding aren't you?"  
"Just a little bit."

"Good I kind of like it," she said as she softly kissed him on the lips. He put the bags over his shoulder and they walked out to the car holding hands. The rest of their luggage was in the trunk already and they immediately went to the airport. Alex grabbed both her suitcase and her bag and John took his. They strapped in and this time Alex wasn't really nervous. She had her laptop and worked on the websites on the plane. John tried to stay interested in it but ended up falling asleep on her shoulder 20 minutes later. She kissed the top of his head and let him sleep for the remaining two hours. When they got to New York they got a cab and went to the hotel to get some sleep. Call time the next morning was at 7 so they had to be ready to go at 6:30 to get there in time. They went up to the room, John took off his shirt as did Alex and they fell asleep the second that they hit the bed.


End file.
